Winnie the Pooh Comes Alive!
by sassymouse
Summary: Christopher Robin is grown up and has forgotten about his magical friends. Pooh mysteriously falls down a crack, not to be heard from again...until a few years later, when Roo and his half sister, Winnie falls down the same crack and meets Pooh, who has changed greatly, as have the siblings. So, with Pooh's help, can the trio get Christopher Robin to believe and save the Woods!
1. Prologue

This might be a little strange. I don't want to spoil the story, so I won't tell you a single detail. Here goes…

It was just another normal day in the Hundred Acre Wood. It was in the middle of summer and Winnie the Pooh, the golden bear, was relaxing under the old Oak Tree waiting for his friends Christopher Robin to appear. He waited for what seemed like hours. Finally he got up and tapped his head, deep in thought. There had to be a good reason why Christopher Robin hadn't shown up. Christopher Robin was now 14 years old. He'd not been showing up recently. Pooh thought about going to visit his friend, but he couldn't figure out how to, after all the Hundred Acre Wood was only a world of make-believe. Pooh got up and went to see his friend Piglet instead. He found Piglet sitting on the hollow log outside his door. Tigger was with him. The two friends were deep in conversation. Piglet noticed Pooh coming and smiled warmly, like he always did when he saw Pooh. Tigger waved at his friend. "Pooh bear! Tigger has some amazing news!" Piglet announced. "Tell him, Tigger!"

"Here goes…Kanga is having a baby!" Tigger announced. Kanga and Tigger had recently got married and had been happy together ever since.

Pooh tapped his head. "I thought Roo was her baby," Pooh said, being a bear of very little brain.

"Well, she's having another one…my one," Tigger blushed.

"But you're a boy, Tigger," Pooh said.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Tigger yelled joyfully, bouncing on his tail. Then Pooh remembered why he came here in the first place.

"Piglet, have you seen Christopher Robin lately? Pooh asked his friend.

"I'm afraid I haven't," Piglet replied. "Why?" He asked.

"He hasn't been for several weeks. Maybe something's happened to him," Pooh panicked.

"Well, maybe we could ask owl for advice. He's the smartest animal in the woods," Piglet suggested.

"Okay," Pooh answered. So he, Piglet and Tigger walked to Owl's house, knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. Owl opened the door and smiled.

"Pooh, Piglet, Tigger. What a pleasant surprise," Owl greeted.

"May we come in?" Pooh asked.

"By all means," Owl stepped aside and the three friends walked in and sat around Owls table. "So what brings you here?" Owl asked.

"We wanted to ask you something. About Christopher Robin," Pooh started.

"Go ahead," Owl said.

"He hasn't been in the woods for some time, now. And I'm really worried," Pooh told Owl. Owl sighed.

"My friends let me tell you about my nephew, Roger and his older brother Richard. Richard and Roger played together all the time. They couldn't be separated. But as Richard got older, he started to mature-"

"What does maturosoo, I mean um-mattyor-um- mature mean?" Tigger asked.

"It means that he started acting wiser as he grew older," Owl answered. "Now where was I? Ah, yes- Roger still loved Richard dearly. But Richard had his own life now. He got a job as a writer, found a mate and had little owlets, and forgot all about his magical childhood days with his brother," Owl finished.

"That's the saddest story I've ever heard," Piglet sniffled.

"What does that have anything to do with Christopher Robin?" Tigger asked.

"Christopher Robin has matured," Owl explained. "He's started to forget all about us. This is terrible," Owl panicked.

"Why is it terrible?" Piglet asked.

"We're only stuffed animals brought alive by Christopher Robin's imagination! If he forgets about us, who knows what will happen to us all!" Owl hooted.

"You mean you don't know?" Pooh asked.

"Not even I can see into the future, my dear friend," Owl sighed. "Only time will tell what will happen to us," Owl sighed.

The next day, Pooh woke up at the crack of dawn. He heard his tummy rumbling and chuckled. "Time for something sweet," He said to himself, smacking his lips at the thought of golden honey trickling down his throat. He walked over to his cupboard and stood on a stool. He opened the doors and reached for a pot of honey. He dipped his paw in the sticky stuff and then put it in his mouth, the sweet taste flowing around his taste-buds. Once the pot of honey had no honey left in it, Pooh stretched and left his house. He headed for Rabbits house. To his surprise all of his friends were there: Piglet, Tigger, Owl, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga and Roo.

"Hey, Pooh Bear!" They all called.

"Hello, everyone," Pooh chuckled.

"I don't care what you say, Pooh, you're not having any of my honey," Rabbit joked.

"That's okay. I had some before I left my house," Pooh said.

"Phew," Rabbit murmured under his breath. Suddenly there was a large rumble. Everyone stared at Pooh."

"What?" Pooh asked. Then, there was the rumble again, only this time it was much louder. "Oh, sorry," Pooh apologised. Then there was the rumble again, only louder, still.

"I don't think that was you," Eeyore gulped. The friends looked around for whatever might be making the noise. Suddenly, a crack appeared in the ground. It got bigger and bigger until, the gap expanded. It was like the hundred acre wood was being cut in half. Then another crack appeared behind them. The friends did the only thing that they thought would save them…RUN! They ran all over the place. Rabbit ran towards his house, but a crack stopped him in his path. The whole woods started to shake and the ground kept cracking, the cracks spread like wild fire. Tigger ran towards Kanga but a crack appeared and pulled them further apart. Tigger pounced and managed to cling onto the side of the crack and Kanga pulled him up. Then another crack appeared and Kanga fell backwards. Tigger grabbed her and pulled her back up. They clung onto each other and ran for cover. Piglet tripped over and a crack appeared in front of him. By now there must have been huge cracks all over the Hundred Acre Wood. Owl flew overhead watching his friends. Roo ran around frantically, looking for Kanga. Suddenly, a crack appeared between his two legs and expanded. Roo's legs got further apart until it hurt. He thought he was done for, but suddenly, someone grabbed him and took him to Kanga. It was Tigger. Pooh ran for his life. Cracks surrounded him. Suddenly the wind picked up and Pooh lost his footing. He tumbled over…right into a crack. His friends ran over. But they were too late. They only saw a bear shaped silhouette get smaller and smaller, falling…falling…until it had vanished completely. Suddenly, the cracks stopped appearing and the woods had stopped shaking. The friends, down by one, were just staring into a supposedly endless crack of blackness.

"Pooh!" Piglet called down into the crack. There was no answer. Everyone felt tears rolling down their cheeks. The friends stood there for a few hours, just staring into the hole. Then some of them turned, and left for home. Then, only Tigger, Kanga and Roo were left.

"Come on, Kanga," Tigger sniffed. He held Roo's paw and reluctantly headed back to Kanga's house. Tigger turned around and saw that Kanga was still staring into the pit. "Are you coming?" Tigger asked.

"I'll catch up," Kanga answered. Tigger smiled at his wife and left. Kanga looked at the bump in her belly and rubbed it. "I'll never let anything bad happen to you…Winnie," Kanga told the bump. Then she turned and followed Tigger back to her house.


	2. The 'eternal' crack

Nine years had gone past in the Hundred Acre Wood. Everything had changed. The cracks of that tragic morning were still there. Pooh's loss had affected everyone. Rabbit's house has been surrounded by cracks so he had to move in with Owl, Eeyore seemed more gloomy than usual, Tigger didn't seem to enjoy bouncing anymore and Piglet was the one affected the most, since Pooh was his best friend. He usually kept to himself and hardly ever smiled, he had got taller, though. But the biggest change was the Hundred Acre Woods newest arrival. Seven months after Pooh's disappearance, Kanga gave birth to a baby girl. She had a Kanga's body, Tigger's fur colour, Kanga's ears and Tigger's springy tail. They called her Winnie after Winnie the Pooh and made a vow to keep her away from all danger. Roo was now seventeen years old and loved his little sister a lot. For all these years it seemed like nothing was going to change. But on one particular day, something extraordinary would happen.

Winnie woke up to the sound of someone whispering her name. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them she saw her older brother Roo sitting on the end of her bed. She smiled and climbed onto his lap. "Mornin' Roo," She yawned. Winnie was almost nine years old, now.

"Mornin', sis," Roo chuckled, patting his sisters head. Roo picked Winnie up and carried her into the kitchen and put her in one of the chairs around the small round table. Tigger and Kanga were eating toast. They both smiled when they saw Roo and Winnie come into the room. Roo went to the toaster and put in two slices of bread. They popped out a few moments later, Winnie always liked that part. Roo gave Winnie one of the slices and started eating the other one himself.

"Roo," Winnie said with a mouthful of toast.

"Yes?" Roo laughed.

"Can I hear one of your stories?" The young kangaroo/tiger asked, putting on her cutest face. Rock smiled and nodded.

"Have I told you about the time when I first met Lumpy?" Roo asked. Winnie shook her head. Roo started telling her the story of when he was younger than Winnie was now and he wandered into Heffalump Hollow and met his best friend, Lumpy the heffalump. Winnie sat silently, wide eyed for the whole story. When Roo told her the happy ending and how he and Lumpy had played for a while before they departed she was sniffling. Roo smiled at his sister. He loved her with all his heart.

"Can we go and see Lumpy?" Winnie asked. Roo thought. He hadn't seen his friend for a few days.

"Sure. If it's okay with Mom and Tig- uh- dad," Roo corrected himself. Winnie looked at her mother putting a sweet face on. Kanga giggled and nudged Tigger.

"What do you think?" She asked her husband.

"Of course you can, Roo boy," Tigger replied. Winnie cheered, leaped out of her chair and hugged her parents.

"Can we go right now?" She asked.

"Well, get your P.J's off first," Kanga reminded her. Winnie forgot that she was still in her light pink P.J's. She hopped up the stairs to her room and took off her P.J's. Then she put on her favourite red shirt and hopped back down the stairs as quick as she could.

"Ready," She panted.

"See you two later," Kanga said. "And stay away from any danger!" She called as her two children left.

Roo walked towards Heffalump Hollow carrying Winnie on his shoulders. "Roo, Can I get down?" She asked.

"Sure," Roo said. He took Winnie off his shoulders and put her on the ground. Winnie noticed a large hedge at the side of her.

"How long had this been here?" She asked.

"A really long time. I can't believe you've never noticed it," Roo chuckled. He looked happy on the outside but on the inside he felt horrible. The hedge was planted soon after the fateful night when Pooh disappeared. Roo hated looking at it and every time he did a cold shiver ran all through his body. Then his sister asked 'The Dreaded Question'

"What's on the other side?" Winnie asked. Roo gulped thinking of what to say.

"I have no idea. Hey, what's that?" Roo asked, changing the subject. He walked the other way. But Winnie stayed where she was. She ran her paw along the hedges soft leaves. Roo wasn't looking, so she started looking around for a way through. She found a tiny hole. She started pulling some leaves of to make room and she started crawling through. Roo heard the rustling of the hedge and turned just in time to see Winnie disappearing through the hole. Roo panicked and followed her through frantically, calling her name. There was no reply. When Roo finally squeezed out the other side he saw Winnie staring bewildered up at Rabbits abandoned house. Roo ran up to her and put his arms around her. He gazed around at all the massive cracks surrounding them. All the memories of the tragic night flooded back to him. Winnie had no idea what happened that night because everyone thought that if they did she'd go and investigate. Winnie walked around gazing into one of the cracks. She finished that and went to the old house. She tapped the door and it opened. Roo felt more scared than he had ever been in his life. When the door opened it seemed as if the world had turned cold. Winnie hopped in. Roo quickly followed after. Every spooky sound Roo could imagine seemed to be in there. And once or twice Roo could have sworn he heard footsteps. A strong wind suddenly blew them out of the house. A huge thunder cloud appeared in the sky and the cackles of a million evils echoed in the sky. Winnie was blown away in the wind, as was Roo. They swirled in the air for several minutes. Roo managed to make his way over to Winnie and cling on to her. The two started falling downwards…right towards the same crack that Pooh fell down. The siblings screamed in terrors and were plunged into the crack. The siblings fell down...down…into darkness. Roo felt himself tingling and his blue shirt blew off him, so did Winnie's. They grew warmer, though. They felt themselves changing all over. Roo was so frightened he blacked out. Winnie stayed conscious until finally they hit the ground. She felt dizzy, but at least she was alive. She felt queasy, tired and weak. She let her head drop and she drifted to an uneasy, dreamless sleep.


	3. Changes

Winnie woke up to find herself staring at the sky. The sky looked odd. She felt odd too. She rubbed her head with one of her arms but then she realised her shirt was gone. And stranger, she was covered in soft fluffy black and orange striped stuff. She didn't have any stitches like a stuffed animal usually did. She leapt up in shock. She realised she was in a wood. Not the Hundred Acre Wood. Everything looked strange and it made her feel strange, too. She saw a nearby lake. She ran over to it and looked into it. She looked really weird. She had a large body and huge feet with rectangular sticking-up ears and what was strangest of all was her tail. It dragged along behind her like a rope. She ran back to the spot where she woke up. Roo had the same large body, big feet and rectangular ears but his tail was long and pointy and it curved upwards. She shook her brother until she heard him groan. He slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Winnie and he jumped back in shock. Then he looked at himself. His shirt had gone and in its place was light brown fluffy stuff. "What's happened to us?" Winnie panicked.

"I have no idea. But I want to find out," Roo replied. He got up on his large feet and started hopping through the trees, with Winnie bouncing on her springy tail behind him.

"I'm really scared. I want mum and dad," Winnie sniffled. Roo hugged his sister tightly.

"Don't worry. I'll stay with you until the end," He promised. He picked Winnie up and hopped on.

"Did you see anything strange when I opened the door to that old house?"

"It felt like evil had taken over the whole place. I felt like other creatures were surrounding us," Roo answered, shivering.

"I felt exactly the same when it happened," Winnie gasped. "Hey, I've just thought of something. If we fell down the crack and ended up here, then couldn't those evil things get down here, too?" She added. Roo gulped. He hadn't thought of that. He didn't want to scare Winnie, so he said something else.

"I don't think we should have anything to worry about," He said, unsure.

"Then, what is _that_?" Winnie gapsed. She pointed in front of them. They saw what looked like a giant mosquito. It flew towards then aiming it stinger. Roo dived out of the way. Winnie and Roo ran in opposite directions. The giant mosquito turned around and headed towards Roo. He tried to hop away but he tripped over a root and twisted his ankle. He cried out in pain. The mosquito was barely inches away from him but suddenly, something slammed into its side and pushed it out of the way. It crashed into a tree and stopped breathing. Winnie was the one that pushed the mosquito away. She ran over to Roo and hugged him tightly. "What was that thing?" Winnie panted.

"I have no idea. I've never seen anything like it before," Roo winced in pain when he moved his foot.

"You should just keep still, Roo," Winnie comforted her brother. Then something struck her brain that scared her stiff. "Roo, do you think that thing came through that crack that we fell down?"

"I'm not sure, Winnie. But for all we know it could have," Roo admitted. It wasn't long past dawn and Winnie knew that if they stayed here they would be found and who knew what would happen to them. Winnie found a large leaf, went to the lake where she first saw her new self and dipped the leaf in it. She then went back to Roo and started dabbing his injured foot with the leaf. Roo winced in pain for a while, and then eventually calmed down.

"What do we do, now? Winnie asked her brother.

"I guess we should find out why that thing was trying to kill us and how to get back home," Roo replied.

"But, we're stuffed animals. We can't die," Winnie reminded Roo.

"I guess you're right," Roo smiled. For a long time Winnie and Roo stayed where they were. Then Roo tried to get to his feet. He was a little shaky at first but managed to fully get up by clinging onto a tree for support. "Let's try and find a way out of here," Roo told Winnie. As they walked Roo's leg became stronger and they moved quicker. They walked for what seemed like hours even though it was only for about half of _one_ hour. They stopped for a rest beneath the shade of a tree. Winnie fell asleep after a while and Roo was just about to drift off, too, but he was jolted wide awake by the sound of something pounding. He looked around but he couldn't figure out what the sound was. Winnie must have heard the noise, too, because she swiftly jumped up and looked around rapidly. The pounding was getting louder and louder and seemed like it was getting closer. The stuffed animals jumped with fright as an ear-piercing howl thundered through the forest. That howl was followed by several others and soon after the siblings discovered what was making the noise. What seemed like hundreds of big dog-like creatures shot through the trees. Roo remembered his mother, Kanga, telling him about creatures like this. She called them wolves. She also told him that they were grey. These were black with bright red eyes like lasers. They seemed to spread right across the forest and they didn't look friendly at all. Winnie and Roo looked at eachother and then back at the wolves. Then they did the first thing that popped into their brains. "RUN!" yelled Roo. He picked Winnie up and hopped through the woods. The wolves were much faster than them though Roo looked up and saw a low tree branch. He tossed Winnie up and she landed on the branch. Roo jumped up as high as he could and hung onto the branch. He dangled there for a long time but the wolves kept coming. They ran underneath the branch where the siblings were hanging. Roo knew that if he let go of the branch he would be trampled. He knew that since he was a stuffed animal he couldn't die but he didn't want to take any chances so he hung on, still. He then he experienced something he'd never felt before. His arms were slowly getting weaker and they started to hurt. Then, even stranger, small wet drops of water started leaking out of his eyes as the pain grew. Roo was scared. What was happening to him? His eyes had never leaked before. He was scared that they had holes in them, but he had more things to worry about. The wolves kept coming and, worse, the branch started to break. Winnie jumped up to a higher branch, reaching her arm down for Roo. Roo reached up as high as he could. But with the branch bending lower and lower as it slowly cracked. Roo gathered up the last of his strength and leaped upwards, just as the branch collapsed. He knew that he had to get to the branch or he'd be trampled. Winnie grabbed hold of her brothers hand and pulled him up, using all her might. Roo managed to scramble up onto the branch. The siblings stared down at the stampede of wolves. After a few minutes the last wolf finally past them and they were able to climb down from the tree. Winnie panted and hugged Roo tightly.

"What were they?" She asked.

"Mom told me about those creatures. They're called wolves and they didn't look friendly," Roo replied.

"Then why didn't they attack us when they had the chance?"

"I was wondering the same thing but so many strange things have happened today, that didn't seem strange at all."

"What now?" Winnie questioned.

"I guess we should get out of these woods before anything else happens. And Winnie, I agree with you. Those things _must_ have come through that crack," Roo added. They practically ran through the woods. After a while they saw light and they felt sure that they had made it to the other side of the woods. Then Winnie suddenly collapsed. Roo skidded to a halt and ran to her side. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"My tummy's rumbling," Winnie whimpered. Roo had almost forgotten that they had to feed themselves. Roo looked around for something edible. He then realised that all the trees in the woods had apples on them. He bounced up and grabbed two of them. He gave one to Winnie and took a big bite out of the other one. He had never known food to taste so good. Once they'd finishes eating they carried on towards the end of the woods. They looked out at what was on the other side of the woods. There was a long grey thing like a path, but there were large metal things running along either side. But on either side of the big path there were slightly smaller paths with people walking along them. Christopher Robin was a person and he liked them so he didn't see why these other people wouldn't.

"Hello. Can anyone help us?" Roo asked a passer-by woman. The woman just started at Roo. She looked scared. "What's wrong?" Roo asked her. The woman then screamed loudly. Everyone along the road looked in their direction and some other people screamed. One man pulled out a small metal gadget and pushed a few buttons. He put it to his ear.

"Is this animal control? There's a Kangaroo and some weird stripy thing on the street. They probably escaped from New York Zoo. Can you get here as soon as you can?"

"Back to the woods, back to the woods!" Roo panicked. He and Winnie ran into the woods again. Suddenly a large dark grey thing emerged from the trees. It had glowing red eyes with no pupils. Roo recognised the animal right away. It was a bear!

"Back to the path, back to the path!" Winnie shrieked. But then, the bear jumped in front of them and roared right in their faces. In reared up onto it hind legs and looked like it was about to attack them when suddenly another roar echoed in the air. The bear looked for whatever made the roar when it shoved him over. The thing was another bear, it was black. Roo was scared it was another one of those evil bears. But when it turned around they could see its eyes were amber and friendly looking.

"Run!" It yelled at them. Roo picked Winnie up and hid in a bush. Roo looked out. The two bears fought eachother until the bear that had helped them scratched the evil bear across its eye and it ran off. The good bear walked over to the bush where Roo and Winnie was hiding and beckoned for them to come out. "It's okay. You're safe, now. Winnie and Roo got out of the bush.

"Thank you," Roo stammered.

"Have I seen you before?" The bear asked.

"I don't think so. I'm Roo and this is my half-sister, Winnie. The bear gasped.

"Roo?" he asked. Roo nodded nervously. "And that's you sister?" he added.

"Yeah. We just covered that. Who are you?" Roo asked.

"You should already know," The bear said.

"Sorry, no," said Roo.

"Are you sure. Think a few years back. There was a tragic accident and I disappeared. Roo thought back and then it hit him. He was speechless. He could only manage a few words.

"Winnie the Pooh?"

"It's good to see you, Roo."


End file.
